


Новые впечатления

by Elga



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cначала они просто валяют дурака.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новые впечатления

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brand Spanking New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450051) by [lazy_daze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze), [mickeym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym). 



> Большое спасибо **фрутти** за беттинг!

Сначала они просто валяют дурака — борются, щекочут и подкалывают друг друга. Дин шлепает Сэма по заднице и чувствует, как теплеет кожа под тонкой тканью трусов.

Еще от взгляда Дина не ускользает то, как Сэм вздрагивает и, едва дыша, замирает на месте.

— Сэмми?

— Сделай… сделай так еще раз, — хрипло просит Сэм, и его голос отчего-то… срывается. Дин трет место, по которому только что ударил, а потом снова, с громким хлопком, опускает руку. Сэм дрожит и извивается, но Дин не может сказать, пытается ли он отстраниться или наоборот придвинуться.

Лицо и шею заливает жаркой краской, и Дин не понимает почему. Сэм ерзает у него на коленях, и Дин выдыхает:

— Сэмми, я не…

Сэм все ерзает, а потом поворачивает голову и впивается маленькими зубками в бедро Дина.

Тот тихо и удивленно шипит от боли.

— Сделай так еще раз, — требует Сэм, его лицо совсем рядом с членом Дина.

Дин начинает сердиться — Сэм все также придвигается и дразнит, и смущает, вызывая непонятные чувства, и кусает. Он протягивает руку и хватается за резинку потрепанных трусов, сдирает их и обхватывает Сэма за поясницу. Сэм, шумно дыша, замирает. Задница у него округлая и бледная, и Дин, не медля ни секунды, обрушивает на нее еще один удар. Пару секунд он просто смотрит на отпечаток своей ладони, а потом отвлекается — Сэм трется о его колени, мучительно стонет, но не отстраняется. 

Он хмурится, потому что ненавидит, когда Сэм стонет от боли, но именно он причинил Сэму боль, а Сэм его об этом попросил, и Дин, растерянный и немного злой, еще раз шлепает Сэма по наливающейся краснотой заднице. Брат вжимается лбом в его ногу и, виляя бедрами, что-то тихо бормочет.

Дин еще пару раз бьет Сэма по покрасневшей коже и замирает. Сэм быстро и прерывисто дышит, и такое впечатление, будто он плачет.

— Сэмми… — растерянно, и зло, и, о боже, возбужденно начинает Дин и краснеет, сравнявшись цветом с задницей Сэма. — Я… ты не можешь… не

Сэм прижимается к нему, и — блядь, член брата тычется в бедро. Дин кладет руку на ягодицу и растирает, проводит ладонью по покрасневшей коже.

— О боже, Дин! — заикаясь, говорит Сэм и, рвано задышав, дергается, когда Дин касается его ануса.

— Дин, я… ааах! — Сэм замолкает, и Дин, ощущая жар, погружает палец глубже.

— Блядь, — бормочет он и отдергивает руку — он дрожит, ему жарко и неловко, и он снова сильно шлепает Сэма по заднице — шлеп, и шлеп, и шлеп, и Сэм всхлипывает, но виляет задницей так, что член трется о бедра Дина, и не отстраняется.

Дин обрушивает на Сэма еще один сильный удар и не убирает руку, сжимая и растирая кожу, не сводит взгляда с красных отметин. Сэм шумно дышит — дыхание срывается на вдохе и выдохе — и вздыхает: «Аххх, да, Дин, д-да…» — черт, брат хочет этого, и у Дина окончательно сносит крышу.

Он сжимает руку, лежащую на заднице Сэма, а другой обнимает его за худые плечи и притягивает ближе до тех пор, пока он не прижимается к нему бедрами, а его собственный член не упирается в мягкий живот Сэма.

— Еще? — шепчет Дин. — Еще?

— Д-дааааа. Пожалуйста, Дин, я хочу, хочу… — хрипло и запинаясь произносит Сэм и всхлипывает, не останавливается, и сердце Дина так бешено колотится от того, что Сэм двигается рядом, что он боится, как бы не умер…

Он снова шлепает Сэма, а потом гладит горячей и саднящей ладонью и чувствует жар. Кожа у Сэма слишком упругая, слишком обжигающая, и Дин хочет почувствовать его, утонуть в нем…

— Дин, я хочу… мне нужно…

— Что, Сэмми? Что нужно? Скажи мне, ну же!

Дин не знает, надеяться ли на продолжение или Сэм решит, что с него достаточно и отстранится. Он растирает и массирует ягодицы, нетерпеливо скользит пальцами по анусу. Оба вздрагивают, когда Дин вводит палец внутрь, Сэм тяжело дышит, дрожит всем телом и трется о ногу Дина. И только заметив на джинсах пятно от спермы, Дин понимает, что только заставил своего брата кончить. 

— Ах, Боже, Сэмми, — стонет он, запрокидывает голову и дергает бедрами, чувствуя, как Сэм неловко обнимает его ослабевшими руками и ногами.

Он снова поднимает голову: Сэм наблюдает за ним — глаза блестят, на щеках играет лихорадочный румянец, рот приоткрыт — и снова начинает толкаться. 

— Боже, — рычит Дин и встает, хватает Сэма, сдирает с него футболку и заваливает на кровать. Упавшему на постель Сэму только и удается вымолвить: «Да!»

Став подростком, Сэм вытянулся, ноги и руки теперь слишком длинные, и если кому-то вдруг взбредет в голову назвать Сэма коротышкой, этот кто-то сильно об этом пожалеет.

Но Дин забывает обо всем: о руках, ногах и росте Сэма, — бросив взгляд на его худые бедра — член, короче чем у Дина, вновь стоит по стойке смирно, сочится спермой, той же самой, что оставила на джинсах Дина мокрый липкий след.

Он не может отвести взгляд, черт возьми, просто не может понять, что он делает, но Сэм нетерпеливо тянет:

— Дин, ну давай же, — и тот снова смотрит Сэму в лицо и выдыхает:

— Да, да, иду, Сэмми.

Он залезает на кровать и некоторое время любуется телом брата, размышляя, как бы накрыть его всего, ведь он настолько выше. Дин упирается коленями по бокам от бедер Сэма — тот неловко и неуверенно тянется к пряжке его ремня, прикусывает губу и смотрит на него, положив руку на ремень и просунув под него пальцы.

— Ну? Я уже разделся, теперь твоя очередь.

— Как скажешь, — Сэм расстегивает пряжку и молнию, и Дина прошибает дрожь. У него стоит просто колом, член пульсирует в такт ударам сердца, и от неопытных робких касаний еще хуже.

Дин стаскивает футболку через голову, Сэм же все возится с брюками. Он медлит, неуверенно подносит руку к выпуклости на трусах, и Дину едва удается сдержать стон разочарования: господи боже, еще минута, и он кончит.

— У тебя… большой. Намного больше, — бормочет Сэм, обдавая теплым и влажным дыханием член Дина, и медленно сжимает его через слой ткани.

— И у тебя вырастет, — хрипло говорит Дин и вскидывает бедра. — Дотронься до меня, потрогай, я хочу… — он замолкает, когда Сэм запускает руку в трусы и нежно проводит по всей длине. — Черт, — он толкается вперед не в силах сдержаться, потому что ему хочется двигаться.

— Я не… я не… — задыхаясь, произносит Сэм, неуверенно и осторожно обхватывает член Дина и вытаскивает его из трусов.

— Шшш, все в порядке… просто потрогай его, как свой… ммм…

Сэм восторженно разглядывает вставший член Дина, опирается на локоть, чтобы получше видеть, и немного хмурится.

И тут Дин вспоминает — его член в ладони Сэма начинает пульсировать, и Сэм открывает рот; Дин вспоминает о заднице Сэма, и ему нужно, очень нужно ее увидеть.

— Сэмми, — просит он, — перевернись, а? Хочу посмотреть… — он кладет руки брату на бедра и переворачивает животом вниз. Сэм поворачивает голову и, не сводя с Дина глаз, приглушенно стонет и трется бедрами о постель.

Дин усаживается на брата верхом, расставляет ноги и наклоняется почти вплотную к покрасневшей заднице Сэма.

— О, — выдыхает он, Сэм дергается и тихо, судорожно вдыхает.

Дин трется носом о горячую кожу, кровь стучит в ушах, и Сэм снова толкается в кровать.

Дин открывает рот, проводит языком по нежной коже, прикусывает, а потом быстро встает, снимает трусы и снова оказывается на Сэме, вжимаясь мошонкой в его аппетитную маленькую задницу и толкаясь членом между полушарий. Он проводит пальцами по заднице Сэма, растирает каплю смазки и любуется, как блестит покрасневшая кожа, а потом подается вперед, отчаянно желая большего.

Он целует Сэма в затылок, в мягкие завитки волос и спрашивает:

— Все в порядке, Сэмми?

— Да, — выдыхает Сэм, выгибает спину и подается навстречу члену Дина, и Дин стонет:

— Да, вот так, еще, мне бы…

Дин расслабляется и толкается в Сэма, а Сэм все так же вжимается бедрами в постель.

Дин уверен, что ему все снится, ну конечно снится, потому что лучше секса у него еще не было. Теплое тело Сэма, его теплая задница… Что-то похожее было с Шерон Такер в позапрошлом городе и позапрошлой школе. Она позволила трахнуть ее сиськи, теплые и мягкие, и замечательно пахла. Но это… черт! Просто никакого сравнения! Дин тычется носом в шею Сэма, в его подбородок и вздрагивает, когда тот со стоном начинает двигаться быстрее.

— Я… я не могу… Дин, я…

— Что, малыш, что случилось? — шепчет Дин и облизывает ушную раковину Сэма. — Скажи, чего ты хочешь.

— Кажется… можно я… буду двигаться. Пожалуйста! — Сэм снова извивается под ним и стонет. Дин поднимается на колени и едва не кончает, когда Сэм встает на четвереньки и подается назад, к его члену.

У Дина перехватывает дыхание, он обнимает Сэма и тянет на себя. Наконец он садится на пятки, и Сэм оказывается прямо на его члене.

— Сэмми, Сэмми, Сэмми, — нараспев повторяет он, — блядь, — и беспомощно дергает бедрами. Он крепче обхватывает Сэма за ноги — острая косточка впивается в руку — и притягивает к себе. Сэм прижимается ягодицами к члену Дина, и Дин стискивает в кулаке член Сэма — красная головка сочится смазкой, и Сэм стонет, извивается и просто, черт возьми, сводит его с ума.

— Кончишь еще раз? — спрашивает он, и Сэм откидывает голову ему на плечо.

— Дин, Диииин, — и Дин подбрасывает его на коленях в том же ритме, в котором ему дрочит. Каждый раз, когда его теплая, липкая от спермы задница прижимается к болезненно возбужденному члену и разбухшим яйцам, Дину кажется, что он вот-вот умрет от наслаждения.

Вдруг Сэм цепляется пальцами за руку Дина и, дрожа, со стоном снова кончает.

И — все! Дин больше не силах сдерживаться. Он балансировал на грани целую вечность, переживал оргазмы брата, его теплую сперму на своих пальцах, его прижимающуюся задницу! Черт возьми! Дин и сам удивлен, что так долго продержался. Он хватается за Сэма и подается вперед, касаясь головкой ануса. Сэм тихо и протяжно стонет и снова вскидывает бедра, выплескивая последнюю струйку спермы на пальцы Дина.

Они валятся на кровать, Дин кладет руку на грудь Сэма, притягивая его ближе. Сердце Сэма под его ладонью истошно бьется, и все так запутано, так неправильно. Так невероятно…

Сэм берет его руку, подносит ко рту и облизывает, и Дину кажется, что мозг у него окончательно расплавился.

Он закрывает и, снова открыв, замечает, что Сэм на него смотрит. Дин улыбается и придвигается ближе — теперь они удобно лежат рядом.

— Ну как на вкус, Сэмми? — спрашивает он и ухмыляется, когда Сэм кривится.

— Не очень, — отвечает Сэм, — странно.

Дин фыркает.

— Ага, — из-под полуопущенных ресниц он смотрит на Сэма, смотрит, как исчезает с его щек румянец. — Все нормально, малыш? — Сэм… Сэм кончил… притом дважды, но Дин все равно почему-то беспокоится. 

Но Сэм сонно улыбается и прижимается к Дину.

— Ммм… Да, классно, — он лениво проводит пальцами по груди Дина. — Можно… можно будет повторить?

Дин поднимает бровь и чувствует облегчение. Он знает, что им не стоит этого делать, но они все равно сделают.

— Сейчас? — поддразнивает он. — У меня такое впечатление, что ты вот-вот заснешь.

— Ммм, да. Попозже, — говорит Сэм и закрывает глаза.

— Ага, — отвечает Дин и зарывается пальцами в волосы Сэма, — когда захочешь.

**Конец**


End file.
